The Girl With the Electric Eyes
by TinzTheCan
Summary: Tamsin has always been a loner, always been alone, and has never had anyone. She knows she can't like anyone or care about anyone. That something is dark inside her. But when a wild brunette named Bo comes along Tamsin seems to start questioning whether or not she can not only like but love someone. Lost Girl AU. Takes place in a mental hospital.
1. An Estranged Encounter

Tamsin sat begrudgingly in her chair as she heard the commotion down the hall.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you better let go of me!" a brunette she had never seen before was being hauled down the hallway towards her. "My name is Bo and I am not insane! I didn't mean to kill him it just happened!"

The doctor rushed towards the attendants with a needle. Tamsin knew that needle well. "Bo will you please calm down, we are trying to help you." the doctor made sure she stuck the needle in the right spot in Bo's arm before backing away slowly as Bo's eyes turned blue.  
Bo slumped into the attendant's arms and was out like a light bulb.

Beside herself with curiosity, Tamsin stood up and walked closer to the wild girl who had just been admitted and more or less put to sleep. The doctor stood before Tamsin a moment later and gave her a harsh look. "Leave that girl alone, Tamsin I mean it." Then the doctor walked away and she had to frown because now Bo was put in a room and she didn't know which room it was. She knew that she could terrorize the other patients but she didn't feel like spending the night in that padded cell again. No way. So instead she went to her designated room, flopped down on the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Later that evening Tamsin awoke with a fright from another nightmare. She was really getting sick of them. She knows that something is wrong with her, that a part of her, if not all of her, is quite dark and twisted like a black rose with thorns. She heard a knock on her door and ignored it before one of the nurses came in. "It's time for your medicine dear." Tamsin was so tired of the sticky sweet voice that nurse tried to use on her. Which is why she never really took her meds, only when she wanted to. She got up carefully because her head was spinning and faked politeness before taking the pills and walking out the door. There she is.

Bo was just sitting there minding her own business. She still didn't understand why she was there, not fully anyways. She needed to do it again though and soon. She felt someone watching her and turned her head to find a blonde giving her a once over. The other girls presence made her nervous and she felt like all the electricity in the room was swirling around in her eyes that were dead set on her. Without a second thought Bo stood up, walked over to Tamsin, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bo."

To Tamsin's delight, Bo was actually quite sexy. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, she couldn't. She knew that she couldn't like Bo even though she wanted. So she did what she always had to do. "Nice name Bo, but ugh..." she quickly grabbed Bo's wrist effectively spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. "I'm not interested in being your friend." she whispered into her ear with all the bitchiness and bitterness she could muster up.

"Take it easy!" Bo squeaked as she was released from Tamsin's grip. "I just wanted to know your name and why the hell you were staring at me."

"Trust me, you don't want to know why I was staring at you."

Bo could play this game just as easily as she could. "Well maybe I do," she put emphasis on the word do as she reached out her hand to massage Tamsin's cheek, "want to know."

"You're really pretty." Tamsin's voice completely changed, she was under Bo's spell. It didn't last long though, she knew it wouldn't. "If you ever do that again I will kill you." Tamsin started walking away but Bo reached for her hand.

"Why do you hate me?" Honestly, Bo was just curious as to why the girl hated her. She didn't understand how her eyes were flashing with electricity before but now they were cold and dark and hollow like almost.

"I hate everyone." Tamsin replied with the same bitchiness as before as she ripped her hand out of Bo's grip and stalked away to her room. She slammed the door shut and sat on her bed dejectedly. "Who the hell is that girl and what she did do to me just then?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Bo I'd like to examine you and make sure you are healthy and run some tests if that's alright." Bo turned around from watching the small television in the room and looked at the doctor who had injected her with something the night previous to this one.

"And what tests might you be running on me Doctor Lewis?" Bo tried flirting with the doctor at first to see if she could manipulate her. She found that she was good at that.

"Just a blood test and some other tests..." Lauren looked Bo right in the eyes seeing how they flashed blue before changing back to brown. "Are you feeling alright, Bo?"

"Not really.." Bo started to fall and caught herself on the couch. "Just a little weak."

"Uh huh well, here." Lauren attempted to help hold Bo up only to be pressed against the wall. "Bo wha-"

Bo was kissing the doctor. Doctor Lewis. Up against the wall.

"Bo!" Lauren pushed Bo off of her but Bo came back so Lauren had no choice but to stick her with another needle. "I need help over here please." she called out to the nurses and attendants and ignored Tamsin who was watching the whole scene from her bedroom door. The attendants lifted Bo and dragged her to the padded cell room. "She needs to stay in here. She's dangerous to everyone right now." They carefully laid Bo down on the ground of the padded cell and walked out, locking the door behind them.

"Dyson." Lauren directed her attention to one of the attendants. "I need you to keep an eye on Tamsin. She and Bo had an interaction this morning that could have gone wrong. Make sure she knows not to mess with Bo." Dyson nodded his head and walked away.

* * *

"So doc, what was all that about? Someones got it bad for you!" Kenzi, one of the other patients watched what was going down from her room too.

Lauren ignored Kenzi's comments and headed back to her office.

"Tamsin, what did you think about all that?" Kenzi never really got along with Tamsin but they sorta had a mutual respect for one another because they both know what its like to be alone and fend for yourself.

"I don't know Kenz but that Bo bitch is crazy."

Kenzi nodded her head in affirmation.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, Tamsin snuck down the hall towards the padded cell room. She stopped in front of the door and listened carefully. She heard soft crying from the other side of the door.

"Tamsin, you need to stay away from her." Dyson showed up next to her and nudged her away from the door. "She's dangerous. More dangerous than you can imagine."

"Give me a break Dyson you aren't really going to try and tell me what to do are you? Remember what happened last time?"

Dyson shook his head up and down immediately what happened. "Good. Don't make me do it again. Scram!" Tamsin pushed him away from the door and shouted after him. "By the way Dy, tell Lauren that she's going to have to try a hell of a lot harder to keep me away from Bo."

"Who's out there?" Bo asked but she thought she could recognize the voice. The girl with the electric eyes.


	2. Who Are You and Where is Tamsin?

Tamsin knew that she couldn't just answer Bo by saying her name because she didn't get on a first name basis with the interesting girl. She just held her breath and hoped that Bo wouldn't know she was still there.

"Whoever it is, I need help..." Bo tried to stand up and fell back down. She was weak. She needed to feed. She didn't understand why this was happening to her or what was going on.

"I don't think they care what you need Bo." Tamsin replied solemnly noting Bo's voice sounding weaker and weaker. "What the hell are you?"

"I don't know what I am! I don't know anything.. I just know that when I try to be intimate with someone they end up dead...and then I run. Except this time I was caught and plead insanity. Now I'm stuck here and it feels like I'm dying slowly." she crawled towards the door and leaned up against it, her back to the cold steel door. Little did she know, Tamsin was sitting the same way.

"I have an idea." Tamsin moved quietly down the hallway knowing well that she should be in her bed by now. She found Dyson slacking off, passed out in the chair. Very carefully, she reached over him and grabbed the keys to the padded cell before slipping a pill into his mouth.

* * *

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked nosily as she watched the whole thing in front of her unfold.

"Bo may be crazy but she needs help."

"Since when do you care about helping people? You are so evil it literally hurts to watch you do anything good." she replied honestly even though it sounded harsh.

"Whatever. Keep an eye out for Dr. Lewis would ya?" Tamsin knew Kenzi would listen to her and luckily she didn't have to threaten her.

"Bo I'm going to open the door and help you but you need to stay calm and quiet, okay?" she turned the lock and opened the door to find Bo knocked out cold on the padded floor. "Shit!" she rushed over to her and put her hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. "Dammit, what do you need?!"

Kenzi appeared a moment later. "Doc is about to be around the corner any minute. I'm going to lock you in here and pretend to be you, okay?"

Tamsin didn't really agree with being locked in a padded cell with a probable psychopath but she didn't have much choice because Kenzi had already locked the door, rushed the keys back by Dyson, and ran into Tamsin's room hiding under the blankets.

* * *

"Dyson! Wake up!" Lauren growled at her attendant sleeping on the job. "Did you handle what I asked you to earlier?"

"She threatened me Lauren, I couldn't really do anything but let her. You know what happened last time. Her eyes were gone and her mouth and it was like she was a skeleton then my head was hurting and I was confused and disoriented.

"Dyson, I'm going to make you confused and disoriented if you let Tamsin get anywhere near Bo. Do you understand me?" Lauren strutted off back down the hall stopping at Tamsin's door. "She better be in here." she opened the door and saw that she was indeed in the bed. "Next time you better not fall asleep." Then she was gone and Dyson kept watch like an obedient dog.

* * *

Without a clue as to what to do, Tamsin just went with her gut instinct. She knew she had to save Bo, even if she couldn't have her. She thought about what Bo said about what happens when she is intimate with someone and Tamsin didn't want to die but she knew she could stop Bo. So she dipped her head down and planted a kiss on her lips, hoping that it would solve the problem. "Come on Bo, wake up." She planted another kiss with more force and this time Bo responded and before she knew it she felt herself drowning in desire. She felt her life force being drained and shoved Bo off of her. "Jeez woman!"

"Wow..did you just.." she wasn't sure what Tamsin just did but she noticed the electricity in her eyes again noting that they weren't hollow and cold like earlier. "You saved my life."

"I really don't care. How does that even work?" Tamsin was awestruck and turned on, if she was being honest. She ignored it though.

"Wanna try again?" Bo nudged her playfully and smiled.

"Hell no." she knew Bo could tell there was hesitation but she built walls back up quickly. "You just sucked the life out of me almost you freaking weirdo!" Tamsin stood up and dusted herself off.

"You liked it. Everyone does. You tasted really good..like better than anyone I've ever tasted before.." Bo had a shy grin as she admitted the last part.

"Well...don't get used to it." Tamsin pounded on the padded cell door and screamed loudly and started freaking out.

* * *

A minute later Lauren and Dyson were there unlocking the door. "What the hell?! How did you even get in here?"

"Magic." Tamsin replied sarcastically brushing past both of them. "She's special." she jerked her thumb back at Bo and strutted away.

"Tamsin!" Lauren grabbed her wrist and she stopped in her tracks.

"Let go of me now." she pronounced each word with clenched teeth.

"I told you to leave Bo alone. I meant it. I could tell you what you are you know. I know what's wrong with you."

She faltered for a moment under Lauren's intense eyes. "I don't care what you know. I know that I'm fucked up so you don't need to sugarcoat it!"

"I'm trying to help you but you keep resisting my help. Why?"

Tamsin could feel herself losing control slowly and before Lauren knew it she was being backed into a corner by her.

Bo was watching the whole thing happen next to Dyson who immediately ran to Lauren's aid, getting in Tamsin's sight and pushing Lauren away. "Quickly, stick her!" Dyson shouted before he started getting completely lost.

"Not again!" Lauren quickly stuck Tamsin in her upper arm and Bo saw this as her opportunity to make a run for it.

Bo booked past Lauren and the now disoriented Dyson and rushed past Kenzi who watched Bo with a smirk on her face. "That bitch is fucking crazy."

Tamsin had hit the ground instantly and Lauren had to fight to keep Dyson's attention. "Come on Dyson, you're okay. You're at the hospital." He grunted and groaned at the voice trying to make him come to. Turning her attention back to Tamsin, Lauren paged for help and started picking up the hair that had fallen out from Tamsin. "Stupid Valkyrie." The other attendants came and helped get Tamsin into the padded cell while Lauren helped Dyson to his feet and told him to go rest in her office on the couch.

"Okay..did you want me to let Bo see Tamsin..right?" He asked still not sure what was going on.

"Just go lay down Dyson." She helped him to her office and left to go find Bo.

* * *

Bo was almost free, she could feel it, there were so many hallways though. Where was she supposed to go? But she felt good, great even. She had Tamsin to thank for that. "What was she doing to Dr. Lewis though?" Before she had another second to think, she heard alarms going off all around her and she find a door that wasn't locked. "Shit!" She heard feet approaching quickly and the longer she stood there the closer they got so she continued to run forward instead of hiding in a room.

"Find her! I need to run tests on her and find out what she is." She pushed more attendants and followed them. They all caught up to Bo who had been at a dead end. "Bo if you come with me I promise to take care of you. Please trust me."

"I don't trust you. What did you do to that girl? Tamsin! That's her name. What did you do to her?"

"She was losing control and I had to give her something to make her sleep."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Bo looked around for a weapon but to no prevail.

"You don't have to sleep right now, I just need to run some tests."

Bo was reluctant to trust Lauren but she didn't want to be injected again and so she surrendered only to be surrounded by the attendants. "Thank you Bo." She guided them back to the lab and told them to leave her and Bo be.

* * *

Tamsin laid there, tossing and turning as she heard a gunshot ring out.

"_Tamsin! Tamsin! Where are you?" Tamsin could hear her name being called through the smoke and smog but she couldn't see the person. She knew that voice._

"_I'm over here!" she tried calling out but her voice was hoarse and nothing would come out. She laid there on the ground crying, a gun shot wound in her side. "Please help me..." she crawled towards a figure with glowing blue eyes. "Who are you?" _

_'Hi, I'm Bo." she stuck out her hand. It had red sticky blood all over it. _

Tamsin woke up panting and short of breath. She was terrified. She held her knees to her tightly and cried silently.

* * *

"Well Bo, I'm glad you saw things my way." Lauren patted her on the back before taking her blood.

"Well Doc, which way do you go?" Bo asked flirtatiously, trying to seduce the doctor.

"That's none of your concern." she watched Bo's eyes flash blue again. "And by the looks of it Bo, I know exactly what you are. I know what's wrong with you so now I can help you."

"What's my diagnosis doctor hotpants?"

"You are a succubus Bo."


	3. A New Kind of Species

"A what-u-bus?"

"A succubus, which explains why you tried to.." Lauren became flustered underneath Bo's gaze.

"Oh. About that.. I'm sorry. I don't know why I do that."

"It's how you survive and now that we know what you are, I can help you control it in some ways but you will still have to feed."

"Well I don't think I should feed, if you haven't noticed, bad things happen when I do that."

"Yes but you were feeding off of humans, have you ever fed off another Fae?"

"What's fae?" Bo asked incredulously her interest now peaked more than ever.

"Well there are different kinds of Fae. There's you, a succubus, then there's Dyson, he's a wolf. Anyone you meet could be fae."

"How can you be sure if they are or not?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. Once we get your feeding under control you can see more of the hospital. Right now though you are still trying to feed off of humans." Lauren coughed nervously.

"You are human too then?"

"Yes Bo, I'm human and I'm your doctor so no more funny business." She gave Bo her jacket back and sent her out of the office. "Be careful around Tamsin, okay?"

* * *

Bo walked slowly back to the living area where she saw Kenzi watching TV. She still hadn't met this girl yet and with the whole Tamsin interaction she wasn't sure how to feel. She best get the greetings over with though so she can just accept what happens and move on. But this time she is going to try a different approach.

"What's up?" Bo asked casually sitting down on the same couch as Kenzi.

"There is nothing good on TV to watch here. Doc is an asshole who can't figure out that cable is important to us patients." she looked at Bo and widened her eyes. "Your eyes just flashed blue..." she got up and started backing away from Bo. "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to call you fucking crazy it's just Tamsin said it and I inadvertently opened my mouth to say it t-"

"Whoa calm down, I'm not going to kill you. Jeez. My name's Bo and I'm a succubus." Kenzi gave her a strange look before carefully sitting back down.

"I'm Kenzi and I'm nothing special."

"Why are you here Kenzi?" Bo asked curiously.

"You really don't know how to small talk, do ya?" Kenzi answered not looking directly into Bo's eyes. "I'm kinda a mental case. Doctor Lewis is my cousin."

"Whoa seriously?! That's crazy! What kind of Fae are you?"

"She isn't Fae." Tamsin walked into the living area and plopped down inbetween the two. "She's just here for the ride, aren't ya?"

Kenzi nodded.

"Well what the hell are you?" Bo looked directly into Tamsin's eyes looking for any trace of love.

"I don't know." Tamsin admitted. Truthfully she didn't know because she wouldn't let the doctor tell her. She couldn't handle the truth.

"Dr. Lewis said I'm a succubus."

"That explains your feeding off of me." Tamsin crossed her legs as she was now thinking about letting Bo do more than feed off her. _"Damn thoughts."_

Bo noticed a change in Tamsin's behavior and picked up on it immediately and decided to have some fun with her. "That feeding thing...Doc wants to control it...told me to be careful around you.." Bo lifted her hand to move a strand of hair away from Tamsin's face.

"What did you say?" Tamsin's face was soft and Bo swore she could get lost in those electric eyes. Then she gritted her teeth and smirked. "You're cruisin' for a bruisin' succubus."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Bo smirked and pulled her hand away from Tamsin and placed it her lap on top of her other one.

"What else did the good ol doc say?" Kenzi was playing with a thread on the couch.

"Just that there are others like me and that I have to stop 'feeding'," she used air quotation marks with her hands, "on humans."

Tamsin scoffed and stood up "Good luck with that one succubus."

"How do you not know what you are anyways?" Bo asked with a bit of mirth laced in her voice.

"I don't know okay!" Tamsin stormed off and Bo was left there with Kenzi who looked at her and just shook her head before standing up and going to her room.

* * *

"Tamsin!" Bo called out but Tamsin had already slammed her door.

A minute later Tamsin heard a knock on her door.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." Bo opened the door a little waiting for permission to come in.

"Get in here already, jeez." she ushered for Bo to sit on the end of the bed. "What do you want now?"

"Can you tell me more about the fae?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No, but Lauren can. Go find her." she pointed to the door and pushed Bo off the bed.

"Well..thanks." Bo answered quietly before exiting the room.

She slammed her fist into the wall and laid down on the bed, covering her head with the pillow.

"Stupid succubus getting into my head."

* * *

"Bo?" Dyson asked curiously as he was making his rounds. "What are you up to now?"

"Oh you know, just looking for the doctor. Lauren, is it?"

"Yes but you refer to her as Dr. Lewis."

"What, and let Tamsin have all the fun in frustrating her? No way!" She strutted past Dyson, swaying her hips purposefully. If she looked back she would have seen Dyson ogling her.

* * *

She stopped in front of Lauren's officer door and knocked twice before letting herself in.

"Yes yes, what is it now Dyson?" Lauren was looking down and studying papers. Tamsin's papers.

"I'm not Dyson." Bo moved in on Lauren and was now leaning over her.

"Oh Bo! Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. What do you need? It's not Tamsin is it 'cause that girl is going to drive me mad."

"Madder than you already are?"

Lauren chuckled. "Yes yes, much madder than I am now. Now, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Fae."

"Another time, okay?" Lauren's face turned serious and she looked away.

"Is there a reason why it has to wait?" Bo caught Lauren's hand.

"Bo let go of my hand now." Bo dropped her hand. "I'm sorry but I'm very busy. You need to get some rest anyways. We can talk more tomorrow." she practically shoved Bo out of her office and shut the door.

"Well...that was weird."


	4. Unaligned Desire

"Tamsin," she heard a voice but groaned and rolled over,"Tamsin wake up."

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at..." she looked at the clock next to her. "four thirty in the morning!" She rolled over and glared daggers into soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you." Bo addmited sheepishly.

Tamsin sighed and ran her hand through her hair before sitting up. Hair came out when she pulled her hand away once more. "Great."

"You shed like a dog."

Tamsin could have snapped and killed Bo just then but something about the way Bo was smiling told her she was joking. So instead, she played along. "And you feed like one."

Bo glared at her for a minute before her resolve dissolved into pure laughter. Tamsin joined in and before either knew it they were both on the floor laughing.

"Shhh!" Bo said suddenly and rolled under Tamsin's bed.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard a moment later and Tamsin jumped up and scrambled back into bed.

"Keep it down in there Tamsin." she heard Dyson's voice from the other side of the door.

"Whatever. Keep your nose out of my business wolf boy." Bo's voice echoed through the room, impersonating Tamsin.

"Oh my god Bo I do not sound like that!"

"Sure you do Tammers!"

Bo rolled out from under the bed and looked up into Tamsin's electric eyes. They were so full of life, so full of energy, so full of...sadness.

"Tamsin, why don't you want to know what you are?" Bo asked quietly after she sat on the bed next to her.

"Because that makes everything here become real, Bo." she replied in barely a whisper. "You and I are real.._.right here..right now._" she added emphasis on right here and right now.

"I hope this is real..." Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin square on the lips who was kinda lost in her thoughts but was returned straight to reality once Bo's lips touched hers. So she reciprocated the kiss carefully at first, moving her hand into Bo's hair and pulling her closer then more forcefully as the two battled for dominance when their tongues met. Tamsin pulled away enough to rest her head against Bo's forhead. "I can't..." she said breathlessly.

"Yes you can." Bo was all hot and bothered. Tamsin was a really great kisser and she wanted to taste those lips again or she swore she'd drown in her cravings. She moved her hand to touch Tamsin's cheek and kissed down her jawline slowly.

"No I can't!" Tamsin shoved Bo off of her and moved far away from her.

"What is your problem Tamsin?!"

"You! You are my problem! Get out of my room before I drag you out by your hair."

"You say you don't want to know what you are because that makes everything real, well you know what I think?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think!" Tamsin screeched from across the room.

"I think you are a coward." Bo looked directly into the electric eyes that now looked like they were shedding tears."I think you are too scared to want anything more than this because you can't handle it." she walked out of the door and slammed it.

Tamsin slumped to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. Because Bo was right. Of course she was right.

* * *

Later that day Bo went to find Lauren again and this time Dyson was in there with her. "Hey wolf, hey Dr. Hotpants." she winked at both of them and sat down.

"Hello Bo." Lauren smiled at the nickname and gave Dyson a disapproving look as she noticed he was checking Bo out. "Dyson..why don't you go check on the other patients?"

"So doc, how about you tell me more about the Fae?" Bo asked playing with a pen on Lauren's desk.

"Alright Bo, I'll tell you more about the Fae,"she grabbed the pen from Bo, "walk with me?" She opened the door and led Bo out. "So the Fae. Let's see. There is Dark Fae, Light Fae, and then there's you who has yet to choose a side. Dyson is Light Fae which means he works under the light elders. Tamsin, like you, has not chose a side. But I strongly believe she will choose Dark once she decides to know what she is. If she ever does, that is."

"Right..Tamsin..." Bo touched her fingertips to her lips remembering what happened that morning. "Go on."

"Well one of the rules about being Fae is you cannot tell humans what you are or you risk exposing the rest of the Fae and you don't want that." she opened a door and Bo walked in and saw different people she'd never seen. "There are different parts of the hospital but this is the Light Fae area. This is where you can find me if I'm not in my office or the lab."

"Wait, so humans can't know I'm Fae..but you are human?"

"With the exception of Kenzi and I. I assume you've met Kenzi. She's human too."

"Well why is Kenzi in here?"

"I'm her cousin and she's a mental case. I couldn't send her somewhere else. I think she just needs a friend or family and that's why I'm here." she cleared her throat and walked over to a man with chocolate skin and brown eyes. "Hello Hale, how are things going today?"

"Hey Lauren, just fine. And who is this?" he gestured to Bo.

Bo stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Bo Dennis."

He shook her hand. "I'm Hale. She's a chipper one, isn't she?" he asked with a bit of mirth.

"Just innocent." Lauren smiled and opened the door for Bo to leave the room with her. "My job is to treat sick Fae or wounded Fae and take care of the Fae if anything ever happens to them."

"I see..." Bo replied and found they were back in Bo's side of the hospital.

"Tomorrow I'll show you the Dark Fae side of the hospital and maybe you can meet Trick."

"Who's Trick?" Bo asked curiously.

"You'll see." Lauren started walking away but Bo grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Dr. Hotpants."

Lauren's face lit up at the nickname again and she nodded. "You're welcome Bo."

* * *

"Someones got the hots for my cousin. Gross." Kenzi was sitting in a chair across from the TV this time.

"Whatever." was Bo's reply. "What are you doing Kenz?"

Kenzi smiled at the nickname. She didn't mind Bo, not really. She actually enjoyed her company though sometimes she seemed to chipper for her own good.

"Just trying to pass time. Time goes by incredibly slow in this place.."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Bo was half expecting and half hoping Tamsin would come out of her room like last time but there was no sign of the troubled blonde since Bo saw her earlier that morning. She didn't know what to think of Tamsin anymore. All she knew about her was that she didn't want to know what she really is, that she is unaligned like herself, and that she had gorgeous eyes that drew Bo in every time.

"Where is Tamsin? She usually comes out about now with a sarcastic comment."

"Don't hold your breath." Bo replied then walked away heading into her room.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kenzi replied before giving up and going into her room too.

* * *

Tamsin was fast asleep on the floor when she heard a knock that awoke her. "If your name starts with B don't even think about entering."

"It's Kenzi." She opened the door and closed it. "Where are you?"

Tamsin's head popped up and Kenzi walked over to her and sat down by her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kenzi I'm just sleeping on the floor because I felt like it."

Kenzi would believe that maybe if Tamsin's eyes weren't puffy and red.

"You've been crying." Kenzi pointed out the puffy red eyes.

"Yeah maybe a little..." Tamsin had a soft spot for Kenzi. She thought of her as a close friend if not a younger sister.

"It's Bo, isn't it?" Tamsin didn't even have to reply, it was written all over her face. Kenzi sighed and Tamsin laid her head against Kenzi's.

"She's so...infuriating but so honest and kind and caring and interesting at the same time." Tamsin felt the sting of tears threaten her and so she wiped them away before they could start again. She touched her fingertips to her lips and remembered kissing Bo and feeling so light like she could float away. "I don't know what to do, Kenzi."

"Maybe it's time for you to find out what you are, Tamsin." she put her arms around her and hugged her. "It'll help you decide what's right.

"You are wonderful Kenzi but I don't know if I can."

"What if I went with you to see Lauren, would that help?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I have to do this on my own."

They sat like that for a while before Kenzi went back to her room and went to sleep.

"She's right. Maybe it is time..."


	5. Valkyrie Kisses

"Wakey, wakey, wakey!" Kenzi shook Tamsin's shoulders and pushed her.

"What?!" Tamsin asked exasperated with Kenzi's antics.

"Today you are going to go talk to Lauren so get a move on!"

"No, I changed my mind.." Tamsin rolled over and covered her head with the pillow.

"No you didn't, get up now." Kenzi took away her pillow.

"Yes I did, I'm not ready yet Kenzi." She looked directly into Kenzi's hopeful eyes and sighed. "Whatever happens I'm blaming you." she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the mirror.

"You look like shit." Kenzi said as she ran out the door to avoid being punched in the arm.

"Jeez thanks." Tamsin whispered under her breath. Her eyes were pleading almost as if she was begging for her life. She ran her fingers through her hair to find hair strands come out. "Great." Around her eyes were dark circles because she hadn't slept well lately. Not since..."Bo." she said out loud to no one. Bo probably hated her right now but she needed the succubus as much as she hated to admit it. "Damn her." With one last glance in the mirror, she casually shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out the door searching for Bo.

* * *

"So Bo, this is Trick."

"Bo, it's so great to finally meet you."

"Trick is very important to the dark fae, even the light at times."

"It's great to meet you too Trick."

"I assume Lauren is showing you around the Dark Fae area of the hospital?"

"Yep yep. The good ol' doc is giving me a tour."'

"How exciting." Trick answered darkly giving Lauren a glare Bo didn't quite understand.

Lauren seemed to understand though because she nervously grabbed Bo's hand and said goodbye to Trick.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Bo inquired.

"Nothing he is just a very busy man." Lauren lied. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately but something someone doesn't know won't kill them.

"Okay. Where to?"

"Back to the unaligned center. I need to go do some labs and such."

"Alrighty then." Bo walked ahead of Lauren and disappeared from her sight.

Bo watched Lauren turn back around and go back through the doors to the Dark Fae area. "Something is awfully strange about her." She heard yelling a moment later and it wasn't Lauren.

* * *

"Boo!"

Bo screamed and turned around to be staring into electric eyes. "Tamsin you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Eavesdropping much?"

"I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just curious. That's all."

"Sounds like the doctor is getting her neck ringed."

"For what?"

"Who knows? Trick is an ass and he doesn't like half the shit she does. She's got some skeletons in her closet and he'll expose her whenever he wants. I'd be careful not to cross him."

"Yeah I kinda got the impression he wasn't very nice."

"Nice? He's like one of the leaders of the Dark Fae. He'll roast someone on a spit!"

"Yeah right. He can't be that bad."

A moment later Lauren was thrown out of the doors.

"Whatever she did it's bad." Tamsin replied pulling Bo away. "We need to get back to our side of the hospital or we could find ourselves in that situation."

"Okay." Bo let Tamsin drag her through the hospital but she was still upset with the girl. "Wait." Bo ripped her hand out of Tamsin's. "Why were you over there?"

"I..." Tamsin froze under Bo's intense gaze and watched her eyes flicker blue. "You need to feed."

"Answer my question."

"I was looking for Lauren..." she looked down and smiled sadly when she looked back up. "I'm ready to know what I am. I was looking for you too, actually."

"Why?" Bo couldn't hide how relieved she was that Tamsin stopped being a coward.

"Because I wanted you to come with me." she rushed out the words to where Bo almost didn't catch what she said.

"You don't need me last I checked. You threatened to drag me out of your room by my hair. So sweet." Bo scoffed and continued walking but Tamsin grabbed her hand and pulled her back, shoving her against the wall. She kissed Bo with fire and passion as she feverishly ran her hands all over her body. Bo couldn't find it in herself to stop the kiss so she kissed back just as hard and put her hands under Tamsin's shirt and shoved her against the wall to where she was pinning her against the wall now and began to feed off Tamsin.

* * *

"Bo!" Lauren screeched from the end of the hall where she saw the whole thing play out.

Bo ignored her and kept going before Tamsin shoved her off. "Careful there succubus."

both girls were panting and out of breath as Lauren approached. "Do I need to split you two up?"

"No." Tamsin replied with a smirk. "But you might need to get your dog on a leash."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dyson. He drools over Bo like a dog in heat. It's quite disturbing."

Lauren looked quite disgusted at this and pushed both girls through the doors. "Bo you need to control yourself and Tamsin stop encouraging her!"

"Calm down dr hotpants. I was just helping her out. Anyways, we need to have a little chat."

"Not now Tamsin, I'm very busy."

"It's important!" Tamsin was losing her patience.

"She wants to know what she is and stuff." Bo supplied.

"Like I said, not now. I have to do somethings first. Maybe later."

"Look!" Tamsin knocked the clipboard out of Lauren's hands. "I don't ask for very much and when I ask for something I expect to get it. Now. Tell me. What. I. Am."

Lauren picked up her clipboard and scoffed. "Not with that attitude." She walked off in the opposite direction and Bo had to grab onto Tamsin's arms to hold her back.

"Tamsin come on, it's not worth it. We'll find out together and things will be fine. I promise." Bo struggled holding her back but still Bo knew she was stronger than Tamsin. Or so she thought until Tamsin broke out of her grip and charged after Lauren.

"Kenzi help me!" Kenzi came out of her room to the commotion and ran after Tamsin with Bo and turned the corner to Lauren's lab at the end of the hall. They watched Tamsin standing there silently listening in on Dyson and Lauren's conversation.

* * *

"What's with the bruise?" Dyson pointed out a bruise on Lauren's arm.

"I fell." again, Lauren lied.

"Bullshit." Dyson gave her a sincere look before it became apparent he was pouting.

"Trick had me thrown out of the Dark Fae ward." Lauren's shoulders sagged and she had tears in her eyes. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"Nothing." Lauren got serious and wiped her eyes. "Look, Tamsin cannot find out she's a Valkyrie. Not yet. Trick's orders."

* * *

Tamsin walked away from the door and headed back towards Kenzi and Bo who were halted by the corner. "What's wrong Tamsin?" Bo asked carefully. She had no idea what Tamsin just heard but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I'm a Valkyrie."

"What's a Valkyrie?" Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin only to be shoved off.

"It means I'm an evil bitch who kills thousands of people. I'm cold hearted and I hate everyone. Including you!" then she was gone before Bo had a chance to even respond.

"She isn't evil Kenzi...she.."

Kenzi stopped Bo with her hand. "I know this but she refuses to believe it. Just give her some time.

"Okay."


	6. Faetal Decisions

"Stupid fucking doctor what does she think she knows? I could take out this entire hospital if I wanted to. If I really really wanted to." A knock on the door interrupted Tamsin's pacing and she straightened herself out before answering the door. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Talking is off the table right now. You don't want to be around me when I'm like this Bo..just ask Dyson what happened to him."

"What happened to him?"

"I said ask him." Tamsin was losing her patience.

"Fine.." Bo closed the door and left Tamsin alone. "Just give her some time" Kenzi's voice cut through Bo's thoughts and so Bo headed to Lauren's labs to see what was going on.

* * *

"I don't hate Bo.. no that's impossible at this point. I could hate her nosiness and her constant craving for the truth. But I also love that about her. I love that she cares. Why do I love that she cares?" Tamsin ran her fingers through her hair and felt the strands get tangled inbetween her fingers. She wondered how long it would be before she just lost it completely. Couldn't be long now..

* * *

"Bo?" Lauren inquired as she opened the door to her lab. "What are you doing here?"

"I was um..looking for you." Bo fibbed. She was looking for something to help Tamsin of course she couldn't tell Lauren that. She needed to keep pretending she was in the dark about the whole thing for Tamsin's sake. She would do anything to protect Tamsin even if it meant acting like an innocent teenager in a game of spin the bottle.

"Yes well what would you like Bo?"

Bo had to think for a minute. She could say you and see where flattery got her as far as helping Tamsin, she was a succubus afterall but she didn't know the full extent of her powers yet. Bo had an inkling feeling though that Lauren was extremely attracted to her though so it was worth a shot.

"You." Bo inched closer and placed her hand on Lauren's.

"Bo..what are you doing?" Lauren was trying to fight Bo's seduction but couldn't.

"Why don't you tell me more about Tamsin..." She brushed her hand down her cheek.

"Well..she's not going to be able to learn how to control herself and Trick wants her to join the dark fae...as well as you.. He said Tamsin is extremely dangerous and powerful..he said you two together would win any war that broke out between the light and dark."

"What exactly is Tamsin Lauren?"

* * *

"Bo!" Dyson bursted through the doors and restrained Bo.

"Bo what did you do?" Lauren asked with a broken look on her face.

"I needed the truth and I got it."

"What did you ask?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Dyson asked incredulously

"Not really.."

"We are are so fucked." Dyson pulled Bo backwards from the room and threw her into the padded room.

"Why did you do that, Bo?!" Lauren was angry.

"Because you were lying and I told you, I needed the truth. You can tell Trick that I'll never join the dark fae as long as I have the option not to and Tamsin won't be joining either."

Lauren chuckled. "As if you could make the choice for her."

"Why are you even helping him? You are good Lauren and I see that in you and you can lie all you want but you want out of here just as much as the patients who are here."

"You don't know what you are talking about." she slammed the door and locked it.

Bo was sick of feeling like a prisoner here. She needed to get out but more importantly she needed to tell Tamsin what she found out and hope that Tamsin will try and break out with her. She couldn't do anything stuck in this cell though so she sat and tried to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Tamsin?" she heard another knock on the door and knew it wasn't Bo when Lauren walked in.  
"What the hell do you want?"

"Trick wants to have a talk with you."

"Well Trick can bite my ass."

"Look you can either come willingly or Dyson can pull you out kicking and screaming.

"Fine." She changed her shirt and followed Lauren out the door looking around for Bo.

"Where is Bo?" Tamsin asked suddenly feeling alarmed that the succubus wasn't talking to Kenzi who was watching the television.

"She's in her room." Lauren lied and felt guilty because she wouldn't ever admit it out loud but she did want out of here and if it were up to her, she'd let all 3 of them go. Even Dyson.

"Okay..." Tamsin calmed down and followed Lauren down the hallway through the doors and into the dark fae facility.

"Ah Tamsin. Nice to finally see you in our neck of the woods." Trick greeted them and walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Please have a seat."

"Whatever." was Tamsin's response. She didn't know why she was here but she felt claustrophobic underneath the intense gazes of Lauren, Trick, and from afar, Dyson.

"We need to talk about you being unaligned."

* * *

"Bo?" Kenzi wrapped on the door of the padded cell.

"Kenzi! You have to help me get out of here. They are going to force Tamsin into choosing a side and I have to help her. Please help me!" Bo began pounding furiously on the door.

"It's okay Bo, just calm down. Tamsin isn't stupid she'll put up a hell of a fight."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what I am first?"

Trick blew out a frustrated sigh. "You are a valkyrie."

"I was wondering when one of you meatheads was going to tell me what I already knew."

Trick's head span around fast and he was angry. "How the hell did she know?"

"T-Trick I swear I didn't tell her she m-" Trick raised his hand and cut her off. He gestured to the guards to get Lauren out of his sight.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Now listen here. You can either join the dark fae willingly or you can be drugged and tortured. Your choice." Trick stood up and waited for an answer.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me." Bo gave Kenzi a hug and Kenzi returned it.

"Now go help Tamsin."

Bo ran with all her might through the corridors and burst through the doors. "Tamsin!"

"Bo! What the hell is going on?"

"I really didn't want to have to do this." Trick offered as he snapped his fingers guards surrounded both of them.

"Bring it on." Bo fought and she fought hard but there was just too many guards. She watched Tamsin take every hit to the stomach and fought to reach her but she couldn't.

"Let her go!" Tamsin screamed and begged Trick. "Please I'll do anything if you let her go."

"NO Tamsin don't do it!" Bo screamed back and kicked and tried to fight the hold they had on her but it was no use.

"You'll join the dark fae." he walked away and let the guards deal with them.

"No!" Bo continued to fight and not give up. She bashed one of the guards in the face with her elbow and escape to Tamsin's arms. "You can't. Please don't."

"Bo. Look at me."  
"No you can't join them they are wrong and terrible and they torture Lauren."

"Bo I said look at me."

Bo looked up and saw the electric blue eyes she'd gazed a few days before and began to cry.

"It's going to be okay. But you'll need to listen to exactly what I say right now."

"Okay."

She whispered into Bo's ear. "I'm going to lose control and I need you to run as fast as you can, get out of here, find Kenzi, and Lauren too if you want, get Dyson to help you, and find a way out of this god forsaken place."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm not going without you!" Bo protested sadly

"Too bad. Now. Go." She kicked a guard in the stomach and bashed one in the face with her fist before clearing a path for Bo to run. "G-"

The air was knocked out of her lungs and she felt her knees weaken as Bo's lips crashed into hers. "I love you." Bo whispered.

"I love you too." Tamsin broke away from Bo and fought the tears. No time for tears right now valkyrie. Time to do your worst.

* * *

Bo ran in the opposite direction and didn't look back because if she had she would have seen the whole room of start to drop one by one.

"She loves me. She will be okay. But she's crazy if she thinks I'm not going back for her."

"Bo, what are you doing?"

Bo ran smack dab into Dyson and they crashed onto the floor.

"I need your help. You are no longer the boss of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lauren is being tortured right now and Tamsin is taking down guards and Trick ran away and we have to get Kenzi and Lauren and go back for Tamsin then get the hell out of here."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"


End file.
